The Queen
by XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX
Summary: King Endymion and Queen Setsuna rule the earth together, one day Endymion rides up with the very wanted Princess of the Moon, Serenity.


The Queen

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Setsuna was an unhappy queen. Her husband barely noticed her anymore. They were the same age, thirty years old, and had been married for twelve years. She knew it wasn't her, she was still very beautiful, and she looked young. Her hair was still a dark silky black, that reached her back, and her ruby eyes still held their sparkle. She hadn't gained weight since back then, except for her children... Her heart clenched. Her children... she was barren. She had found out during her first pregnancy that she couldn't carry full term. But that didn't mean she didn't stop trying. She had four miscarriages before she had decided to announce that she couldn't provide an heir. Her husband was a good man. He understood.

But that didn't solve their problem. There was no heir, and as the years went on, her husband became less interested in her. She sighed. Today he'd be returning back from visiting the Moon. The Moon was a beautiful planet, not to far from the very earth she ruled. She smiled lightly, she hadn't been to her home in years, Pluto was so far. And her husband wasn't keen of Pluto. Their marriage was after all arranged by their fathers. Although, she did luck out. Her handsome King had the bluest eyes, and lightest skin, his dark hair was talked about by women everywhere. King Endymion of Earth was one of the most handsome political figures in the solar system.

He had been on the Moon for months now, socializing with the Queen of the Moon. Setsuna feared him going to the Moon, she knew of a the beautiful, young heiress of the Moon. Rumor had it that she was the most beautiful princess the galaxy would see, Princess Serenity. They said her reign would bring everlasting peace between the worlds. But Setsuna wasn't too scared, she was blessed, she had power unlike any other. She could manipulate time to her will, it was a very rare gift. The gift of time put Pluto on the map, and the old Earth king wanted it.

But she had heard about that Moon Princess. They called her an angel, because her power was beyond anyone's years. Setsuna gripped her black dress tightly. She made sure to wear her best gown, it was made of black silk, and it hugged her in every possible way. She wanted her husband's attention, and she also wanted him to stay home for once. She missed him.

She waited in front of their palace, but her heart broke. She silently shattered. She did love her husband, after those years she learned to. He was riding on his black horse, and clinging on his back was a small woman. Her heart sank to her stomach. From the distance she couldn't really see the woman, but she had a gut feeling she knew her.

In a matter of seconds her husband appeared before her. He hopped off his high horse graefully, like the King he was born to be. Setsuna mustered a tiny smile, trying to welcome her love. After he landed on the ground he helped the girl behind him off the horse. The King and the mysterious woman stepped in front of her.

"My darling, King Endyminon, you're back safe." She bowed. Her voiced was laced with the slightest bit of jealousy. She hadn't seen her King do that in years, he hadn't done that to her ever for the matter, not that she rode horses.

"Setsuna, I've brought a guest you must meet." He smiled widely. His dark blue eyes brightened for a moment. He took the girl's very pale hand into his, "This is Princess Serenity, heiress of the Moon Kingdom."

Setsuna took the girl in. She had very long silver curls that reached the floor, and she was very pale. The girl was tiny, a short little thing, but very skinny. And her bright blue eyes entraced the queen, they made the girl look like she was glowing. Setsuna could see why she had this reputation. And she was eligable, in her prime. Her popularity must have been high.

The princess smiled politely. Her pale pink lips contrasted her perfect white smile. "An honnor your grace."

Setsuna swallowed, "Welcome, Moon Princess, my home is your home. I'll have a room made fit just for you." Setsuna wasn't warm, in fact she was naturally cold. But when she said this she put effort into making this icy.

The princess blushed. "King, you didn't send her the news?" Her tone was accusing. Setsuna was confused. The younger woman rose her silver eye brows, and placed her hand on her hips.

"It must have slipped my mind," Endymion scratched his head. "Her mother arranged for her to stay here for a year at court to learn our ways. She thought it would be best, and that I could introduce her to suitors."

"If you don't mind my asking, Princess Serenity, how old are you?" Setsuna questioned.

The petite girl blushed, afraid to speak her age. "I've just turned seventeen,"

Setsuna giggled, "Still a child! So young, I wouldn't have expected so, you're so behaived."

"A princess must be," Serenity sighed, "The Moon needs me to be as the sole heir."

"Which is why she will have the best security possible." Endymion said seriously.

Setsuna nodded. She didn't like the idea of this stanger wanting to spend time with her husband. But she also knew the life of a royal. As a princess, your parents saw you as a tool to expand and make treaties. Serenity was just doing as she was told. Setsuna admired that. It was respectable. But that didn't mean she liked or trusted the young woman. She loathed the fact that the young woman was there.

The three walked into the castle.

"I'm sorry it is such short notice, Princess, but I arranged a welcoming ball for my husband. I don't suppose you have your things with you yet?" Setsuna quirked an eyebrow.

"Not yet, my belongings traveled slower."

"Well, I'll allow you to wear one of my gowns, I'll have a streamstress come to your room. I'm afraid you're too small." Setsuna began to walk away.

The younger woman smiled. "Queen Setsuna, thank you, really, thank you for having me. I promise to be of use to you." Her blue eyes were sincere. And Setsuna couldn't help but believe them. She couldn't comprehend how a stranger could make her feel safe, almost. The Queen just nodded and continued on her way.

Serenity gulped. Endymion was the first earthling she had ever met, and now she would be introduced to so many. Her heart beat in her chest rapidly. At least she looked presentable, thanks to Setsuna. She waited by the grand staircase with Endymion. Setsuna would announce their arrival, and he would introduce her to the earth. She took a deep breath. Serenity knew she had a big reputation. The people wanted to know so much about her, she was mysterious, and only rumors circled around.

Endymion's blue eyes met hers. "Fear not, you're too young." His voice soothed her, considering he was the only person she really knew on this planet.

She nodded. "Hopefully the earth will take to me as you do."

"You're so young, don't concern yourself of what others think or say. You're living at court now, you know there will always be talk. You'll learn, you have many, many years ahead of you."

"Your majasties, the Queen is ready." A servant said.

Endymion took Serenity's arm. "Smile brightly now." He chuckled. They heard their names being called by the Queen and slowly transended down the stairs to the ballroom. Serenity took notice of all the bright faces, all eyes were on her. She blushed a bit, she was stealing the spotlight from the King of the earth himself. She was just a princess. She fought to keep down the blush, not wanting to embarrass herself.

Her blue eyes got stuck on the Queen. She wore a black gown, it drapped on the floor in ruffles, and it was sleeveless. Her breast filled it out, Serenity sighed. Compared to the Queen, she was so much smaller. The Queen was beautiful, a true woman. Her lips were painted red, and her hair was braided tightly. She had white diamonds in her hair, just for a small touch. The Queen outshined anyone Serenity had ever seen. She kept on a smile for all to see. Serenity only wished to look like that at her age.

Serenity wore an emerald gown, the sleeves reached her elbows. The dress was simple, but it pushed her breast up to look fuller, and the skirt had layers of different greens in it. Her hair was half up and half down, being tied by an emerald satin bow. This dress accented her light curves, and small figure, and it also made her silver hair stand out. It wasn't her type of gown, but she liked it enough. It would have to do.

People watched her every move. Endymion let go of her arm, and took his wife's side. This action made Serenity feel alone. She had no family here, no friends, no sense of belonging. Her eyes met the Queen's begging for someone to talk to. The Queen seemed to have noticed.

"Princess Serenity" the Queen reached out to her. "I'd like you to help my husband and I start the dance," Her ruby eyes twinkled. A man walked up to the two. Setsuna only wanted to get Serenity's mind away from Endymion. "This is Kunzite, one of my King's most trusted noblemen. And he's eligable. I think you two will make a fine pair tonight."

Serenity took him in. He was tan, with icy blue eyes, and long white hair. He was about the King's age, but he was very handsome. Serenity decided she would try to be friendly, she needed friends now. Besides she didn't want to offend the Queen's kindness.

As tradition, the men bowed, before taking the women's hands. And they began to dance.

"So you're the Princess of the Moon?" His husky voice asked. He placed his tan hands on her waist. Serenity smiled brightly. She was very proud of her white moon.

"Yes, you can call me Serenity, there is no need to be so formal." she smiled brightly. As the turned her silver hair fluttered into the night.

He made a face. "Interesting. So what brings you here to earth?" They twirled around.

"An invitation from the King."

"Is it true the Moon doesn't have a King?" He questioned. Earth believed in a male rule, unlike the Moon.

Serenity laughed now. "The Moon had a tragic past, there hasn't been a King in oh, seventeen years. My father died while my mother was pregnant with yours truly. She is a fierce ruler, and has taught me everything I know. And if there is one thing I do know is that it's not just a man's world." She sighed. "The art of being a woman is to make men believe that they are indeed incharge. But I can assure you, I will run the show."

Kunzite frowned, "You're amusing Princess, Earth is not that accepting." He winked.

"What do you mean?" She giggled.

The man smirked. They got closer in the dance. He barely whispered. "There is talk that the King is going to leave his wife, for you. She's barren, you see. And there is no heir. They say you'll be the next Queen and provide a child."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "I would never betray the Queen in such ways, it's treason. She's so humble for having me here. It's wrong to spread such trash. I will not be used as an incubator either. With all do respect, I want more than to be a forgotten Queen."

"More?"

She blushed. "I want to be happy. Look at the two, Kunzite. They don't touch the way they should, they don't see each other the way a man and wife should." They looked over to Setsuna and Endymion, they weren't speaking, just playing their roles. Their dance was beyond graceful, but their eyes gave away their bitterness. "Yes they're royal, but before anything else they're simply a man and a woman. I don't want that life. He's so cold to her, why would he treat me different if it were to happen? The Queen is a beautiful, powerful person. It would be foolish to leave her, and become a foe to Pluto?"

"Court will change you, perhaps for the worst, Princess. But do me a favor, and stay sweet." Kunzite grinned. He liked the woman, he really liked how she was so different and pure. Any other girl would have sent the Queen to hell and not look back. But maybe, just maybe the Princess didn't notice the King's constant eye. Kunzite saw the way the King constantly fawned over the Princess.

The dance was over, but Kunzite didn't let the Princesss go. He felt a new need, the need to protect her innocence. The King trusted him to protect her, and now he wanted to. He could see why Endymion took an interest in the girl. She was too young for the world, and too beautiful to be taken seriously.

He listened to her talk. She was light, and overall a good person. Her intrest involved the people, something most monarchs didn't think of. He couldn't even remember the last time Endymion did that. Maybe the King would learn from the angel in his arms. He suddenly thought this young girl would do the King some good and bring light into this kingdom.

He realized that they danced too many songs together. He could imagine what the people were saying about them. But he didn't care right now, he knew he'd never go after such a girl. He already had his eyes on another. He stopped dancing, and she was confused. But she didn't say much, she simply followed his lead of the dancefloor. They grabbed some wine from a servant. He walked over to one of the great balconies in the ball room.

In the moonlight the girl glowed. She held her glass tightly. He could see she wasn't nervous near him. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She watched her home planet.

"Yes." He couldn't take his blue eyes off her. And then he saw it. On her forehead, where the moonlight touched her, appeared a white creasent moon. It was a pure glow. He'd never see the sign of the moon like this before.

"It's my birth right, my sign. Most people of the moon's sign glows gold, but mine is white because I'm of the royal line. It's a gift, it can awaken you." her eyes were closed as she explained. "My power comes from within. It's not something I could just give to another. I'm the only person who can use this great power."

"Power?" He questioned. "The rumor is true then, that you're the strongest person in the galaxy. Tell me?"

She smiled, "Not the strongest, but one of the brightest. There is a stronger woman than me. But her existence isn't allowed to be known. I only know because she came for me after I awakened." She corrected him. "The silver crystal, it can destroy a universe in the wrong hands." She smiled. "That crystal won't surrender to anyone but me. I can control it. Anyone else who tries to use the power is burned or dies. That is why they say I will bring peace. I'm some sort of connection to this power. Not many people know of it, if it was taken from me by greed, death would reak. I'm it's sole keeper."

"Why?" he asked.

Her eyes opened quickly. "I've been touched by death."

His eyes widened. Kunzite couldn't imagine anything happening to such a pure girl. People couldn't just die and come back.

"My mother was also barren, and having me was a miracle. That is why I respect the Queen so much. When I was a child...I was murdered. Some theft tried to raid my palace, and I just happened to find him. He stabbed his sword through my heart, not knowing I was the Princess. I died instantly. It was like sleeping... I was so young. I was pure. I didn't awaken for another year."

"Impossible."

"We thought so as well. I was dead. My heart beat stopped, I did not breath. When they found my body, well... my mother took me to clean me up for my funeral. But my body wouldn't decay. So they placed me by the crystal she couldn't use. She placed it on me. It took a year, but my life and that crystal bonded. After that I lived normally. The crystal is just apart of me now. If that power dies, I go along with it. It's a curse with a blessing." She placed her hand on her chest. "The woman I mentioned before, the one who can defeat me, she visited me. She planned to destroy me. I'm unnatural. But when she saw my light, she spared me. She knew I wouldn't harm anyone." Serenity took a sip of her wine.

"Who is she?"

"A myth, maybe I was delusional, but she calls herself the protector of the Galaxy, and she named me the guardian of the Moon."

Kunzite smiled lightly, "You must be tired Princess, would you like me to escort you to your room?"

She nodded.

The silver haired duo walked off into the night happily. Serenity was glad to have made a new friend.


End file.
